seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece Legacy: Dead End Journey Part 20
Roku sat on the operating table watching Jericho try to crawl out of the room, and Fea wrapping up her wounds. "So.... Whats up?" He asked awkwardly. "Nothing. Just trying get out of here." Jericho stammered pushing himself on the first step. "Nope. You two need to stay here. No exceptions." Roku jumped down and pulled Jericho away. "No leaving until the doctors say you can leave." Roku turned around, his eyes met with Rosa's and he melted. "I think I need to stay here a bit. I'm hallucinating again." Roku laid back on the boards. "I'm not fake." Rosa looked away. "But I'm glad you're alright." Rosa blushed. Roku grabbed onto his chest. "Gakhhh!! Kawaii Overload!!" He dropped his head down onto the floors. "Too... Much.... Kawaii." Fea, saw him fall, and snorted. "God, how pathetic." She stood up, and fell on a chair. "Dammit." "And you called me pathetic?" Roku jumped back up. "You need help?" Fea, growled, and crawled away. "I don't need your pity." Roku grabbed onto Fea and picked her up. "It's not pity. Just helping out a possible friend." He smiled and set her down on a nearby table. "Sometimes it's alright to accept the help others offer, it doesn't make you weaker." Jericho sat on the first step and exhaled. "This is gonna take a lifetime." He looked up at the rest of the stairs. "One that I may not live long enough to experience." - Tatiana sat on the head of the ship looking out into the ocean. "I'm on my way Hayley. Just hold on." She looked up to Rangton who was sitting in the crows nest. "Yo! Rangton. How much further is it?" "Somewhere between far, and not having eagle vision!" "Why are you up there then?!" "Because I have my stuff up here. Now if you excuse me, I need to know how Victor tells Diane how he loves her." He starts to read his romance story, and his eye picks up a group of rocks, and a strange sight. "Is that... Oak on a banana raft with dozens of women? I don't know what I'm smoking, but I'm loving it." "What?!" Tatiana ran up the mast and pushed Rangton down to look out into the sea. "You're not seeing things! That's actually there!" "I would love for your foot to not actually be in my face!" "Oops! Sorry." Rangton, kicked her off, and saw it. "Yeah, it's Oak." - Oak, was holding a large celery stick, using it as a paddle, and hearing most of the women complain. "Can't you go any faster?" "Come on its hot! Move it!" "Ugh!! Why is he using celery?" "HEY!! SHUT THE HELL UP!!" Fantasia barked. She started to grind her teeth. "If any of you bitches have a better idea I'd like to know! No magical idea you pulled out your ass? Okay then, SHUT THE HELL UP!!" "You can't talk to us like this!" One stepped forward crossed her arms. "Who do you think you are?!" Fantasia stared the girl in her eyes. "Bitch." She kicked her off the boat. "Anyone else wanna be a stupid bitch?" Oak, used his celery to put her back on, and he was confused. "Miss Hayley, didn't we save them? Why do they complain?" "I'll tell you why they complain!! They're some ungrateful bi-" Hayley put her hands over Fantasia's mouth. "They're just a bit irritable. Staying in a cage all day can't be healthy." She forced a smile and a laugh. She then looked to Fantasia. "Can you learn to control yourself?" Hayley whispered. "Why should I? They just complain and complain. It's the best we got." Oak, smiled, and threw a pop green in the air. It became a giant soft ball, and it hit the women. They felt it, and one women yelled. "It's so comfroabtle!" They all hugged it, and Hayley smirked at Fantasia. "That's how you help." "I like my way better." - Tatiana is running around the deck, pushing everyone aside and doing all the work. "MOVE!! My captain is stranded on a banana!! I need to help!! Move outta the way!!" Damien looked up from his book, his eyes followed Tatiana as she dashed around the deck. He exhaled and closed the book. As she ran past him he grabbed onto her jacket and pulled her up. "Chill. Your captain will be alright. There's no need to act like a cheetah on sugar high." "LET ME GO!!" She ordered, glaring back at him. "You don't scare me." "Oh yeah?!" She flipped Damien over and bent his arm backwards. "I may not scare you but I'm way stronger!!" "I may not be strong. But I'm smart." He flipped Tatiana on her back and held her down. "To be successful in locking down your opponent you need to know the key areas." She struggled but couldn't move. "See. There's no where you can go." The two were dropped kicked by Rangton, and he glued them on the ship. "Calm down kids, your mommy will be back with toys and stories." "Three things. Maybe four." Damien started. "One, since you just shot glue from no where, and I don't want to know where, why doesn't glue stick to the inside of the bottle? Two, me and her don't have the same mother or the same captain. And finally three, don't bring my mother into this. That's a line I don't allow anyone to cross." "1., I'm made of glue. 2., I'm being sarcastic, moron! Lastly, I don't care." "Really? Me a moron? From the guy who wasted his ability to swim to be able to shoot glue." "Wow. Shots fired." Tatiana looked over to Rangton in anticipation. "Come on. This is fun to watch." Rangton, smirked at him. "Well, who's stuck on the floor?" "Oh yeah... I'll... Wow, this crap is hard..." "Yeah, it is." Rangton walks past, and comes back, with a chair. He sets it up, and puts his feet on Damien's face. "Now if you excuse me, I'm reading my stories." Damien tries to talk, but is unable. "What about me?! I can't be stuck here!" Tatiana struggled to get up. "Come on!!" "I'll let you up when I feel like it." "When will you feel like it?" "When Victor tells his brother he is actually a robot." "When's that?" "I don't know, I'm in the first chapter... And this is a series. A long one." "Oh hell no." She started to bite onto the glue holding her down. "I will not stay down here under an dwarf's dirty feet." - Rhea and Airi begin to gain consciousness. "Why are we in a giant banana?" "Strangely that's not the weirdest thing right now. Fantasia is being nice." Airi pointed to Fantasia socializing with the other women. "I think Hayley took too much blood." "Me too. Cause I'm seeing it too." Oak, was whistling, and saw the boat. "I see our way back! Everyone, our boat!" "Finally!" Fantasia shot up and looked out. "I remember that flag. So Kent and Tack came for us? Great!" - "Yo. Ton." Wayward started. He pointed out into the sea. "They're waving at us." Wayward was sitting next to Rangton, and reading one of Rangton's books. "These are good." "I know. But, they were made 4 months ago... So you may not find a copy." "I'm from hundreds of years in the past, there's no chance in hell that I'll find one." He stood up and stretched. "I guess I'll go get them, their banana doesn't look very stable." He put his hands on his pockets and walked off. "Oh, and I'll make sure your plant friend doesn't get hurt. He is there with our friendly neighborhood foul mouth." Wayward transformed into a Wyvern and flew away. Rangton smirked, and looked at the two on the floor. "Now wasn't he polite? He doesn't get to be on the floor." A vein stretched in Damien's head. He mumbled words but they were to jangled to be understood. Tatiana looked over to him. "I'm sorry but speaking with feet in your mouth isn't very polite." "You're right." Rangton throws glue on Tatina's mouth. "I need to treat a woman like I would treat a man. Because I respect you." - Gaia and Tack go blow for blow. Their attacks bounce off of each other. "He's just a boy." Gaia murmured under her breath. "But he fights like he has years of experience." Hades sat in the shade and returned to his original state. The holes in his body began to fill themselves and he was back to normal. "It doesn't matter, he just needs to be taken care of." Tack kicks Gaia in the face, and throws her towards a tree. Tack, leaps at Gaia, and throws his hands back. "GOMU GOMU NO... BAM VALLEY!" Tack smacks Gaia in the face multiple times, and her head has a giant hole. Her face fixes itself and she looks up to Tack shocked. "Devil Fruit?" An evil grin formed on her face. "Things just got a whole lot more interesting." She stomped the ground and spires of rock shot up everywhere, knocking Tack into the air. "What goes up-" she jumped up and slammed Tack back down. "Must come down!" A human shaped hole was made in the ground. Tack pulled himself out of it and shock the dirt out of his hair. "You gotta do better than that." "Trust me, I intend to." She got into an open stance. "Watch your step." "Why?" "Because of this." She caused the ground around him to tear up. He grabbed her, and they both fell down. Gaia dug her hands into the ground to keep from falling. She flipped over Tack. "That was close." She turned around and Tack punched a hole in her gut. "That however was spot on." Tack bit Gaia's head, and he starts to salivate on it. "You taste like a fox." Gaia punched Tack off of her. "What the hell is going through that kids head? Hades?" She looked around and he was gone. "That little shit ditched me.... Well played son.. Well played." - Hades sat in a high tree looking down into the clearing. "She finally noticed I'm gone. That took longer than I thought." He looked over into another clearing, Chrono and Riker were still going at it, destroying the area around them. "That's still a thing. I guess." "Where you up here?" Hades jumped and almost fell. He looked over to Artemis. "You scared the hell outta me! What're you doing here?" "I was here first. I should be asking you that." "What?! You weren't here a few seconds ago!" "I was above you a few seconds ago." Artemis looked down and saw Tack and Gaia. "Mom? Or some clone? Either way, I'm not going down there." "I have to..... Just not right now." "Look, I think we should stay out. Those two... They're out of our league." "Yeah, that kid was chasing me. And then there's mom... She's not gonna let me live this down." "Why not?" "I had to bribe her to help me. And I don't have any money to give her.... It's a good thing this is a future version." "Yeah, cause if it was the one that's alive, she would tear you a new one." "I'm okay with the one I have, thank you very much." - Riker, slammed a buzz saw leg into Chrono's Hip, and he screamed in pain. Chrono gritted his teeth. "AGE!!" He tapped the saw and instantly it rusted into nothingness. "Reverse!!" He grabbed onto his hip, the cut healed itself. He looked up to Riker. "I'm getting real tired of your shit." "I was gonna say the same thing." Riker's hand turned into a drill and whirred to life. "Let's get this over with." "Fine then. Don't get scared." Chrono opened his stance. "Time Lord: Chronos!" A giant clock formed in front of Chrono, and shot out a wave of energy. Riker changed the drill into a shield and stood his ground. The blast completely aged the surroundings into dust and ash. His shield was also rusted into nothing. Riker, smirked, and turned his hands into metal spears. "While you get weaker, I don't. At full power, that thing might have killed me. But... You're not even at a third now. At this point... Fighting is useless." Riker turned his hands back, and folded his arms. "I believe you and the others going home, is the best thing to do." "Either you're really stupid, or you have a plan." Chrono stood straight up. "I'm going with stupid. You believe that I'm the same from our last encounter. My sense for battle has sharpened, my powers have grown. And you still play with sticks." Riker slaps Chrono. "What the..." Riker does so again. Again. Again. Again. Again. Again. Chrono, is in the floor with his face messed up. "What I meant to say was... That sounds great, let's do this together Captain Riker." "Better. Also, you two idiots, come out. I can sense you." "Which two? The roach and the girl? Or the Reaper and the Huntress?" "Reaper and Huntress." As soon as he finished a knife cut across his cheek. "I don't follow anyone." Artemis jumped down from the tree holding an unconscious Hades over her shoulder. "Yeah he fell asleep." She grabbed onto Chrono. "Come on Chrono, you're drunk." "I'm not drunk." "I just assumed you were." She dropped the unconscious Hades on the ground. "Maybe you can take him with you. But I'm not going." Riker looks at Artemis, and slaps her. He keeps on repeating it, until she is on the floor. "Sorry bro... Underestimated him..." Riker looked down at the two, and turned around. Kira and Roachy were holding large sticks, and blushed. Kira was babbling. "Umm... We were Uhh... Not gonna attack you or anything... Idiot... We were uh..." The two were on the floor, beat up. Category:Nobody700 Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Dead End Journey Arc